


Draco Malfoy and the Dark Lord's Diary

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Chamber of Secrets Never Happened, Come Swallowing, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Dark Mark Removal (Harry Potter), Dark Romance, Dark Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Flirting, Hand Jobs, I've never done a slow burn before, Inexperienced Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morally Grey Draco Malfoy, Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Draco Malfoy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Revenge, Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Slash, Slight Mind Manipulation, Slight horror, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burnish, Top Tom Riddle, Unredeemed Draco Malfoy, Unrequited Crush, Virgin Draco Malfoy, do I really need to say that?, kind of, lots and lots of banter lol, not a redemption story, so humor me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: When Draco Malfoy stole the diary from his father's study, he did not anticipate what would happen next.ORThe story of how Draco Malfoy met a certain Tom Riddle. This is a tale of love, not redemption.SEMI-HIATUS!!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 101
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all :D
> 
> So I swear I'm actually working on the 'All is Well' thing but this popped up in my head and shit happened.
> 
> This takes place in the summer of Draco's fifth year, so the Chamber of Secrets incident never happened. Also, Lucius is in jail.
> 
> I'll try to update every day or every two days :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case some of you didn't know, I had to rewrite the work because it occurs in Draco's sixth year, not his fifth year. The changed aren't that big, but they're necessary.

(I)

Draco sat in the drawing room of the Manor quietly, flipping through the wispy pages of _Hogwarts, A History_. There was nothing to do, as Father was in Azkaban and Mother had been withdrawn ever since. She rarely came out of her room anymore, and when she did she never acknowledged Draco’s presence.

He would have thought that she would have at least spent _some_ time with him, even if it was just a little. He was wrong. Unsurprisingly.

The Manor had been quiet ever since Father had left. Pansy and Blaise had both traveled out of the country for the holidays, and there was nobody else he was close too as much as them.

He snapped the book shut with a sigh. There was nothing in there that he hadn’t read somewhere else before.

He got up and made the daily trek to Mother’s room. Perhaps she would talk to him today, instead of ignoring him like she always did.

After a few minutes of walking, he arrived at the large doors of the master bedroom. As usual, they were closed.

He knocked on the wooden door.

“Mother?” He called out. No answer. He tried again. Silence.

He bit back another sigh and walked away from her room. Every day, he hoped that she would come out of the cocoon she had created for herself. Every day, he was proven wrong.

He put his hands in his trouser pockets and idly strolled around the dark corridors of the Manor, making sure to bow his head at each of the portraits he passed by. Most of them were asleep, but the few that were awake silently nodded back. At least there were _some_ people in the house that were aware of his presence.

He named each of the rooms he spotted as he passed by them. The piano room, the magic bar room, the sun room, the second drawing room, Father’s study-

_Wait_. Draco paused in front of the study room. Father had never allowed him to enter inside before, even when he begged and pleaded. The stench of dark magic always managed to seep from the spaces in the doorway, making Draco all the more curious to see what was inside it.

He quickly weighed the pros and cons of going into the room. Sure, Father could potentially find out, but only if he disturbed any dormant wards or displaced anything in it. Besides, he would finally get to satisfy his curiosity.

With that decision in mind, he twisted the gold door knob slowly. Surprisingly, the door creaked and opened slightly. Draco cautiously pushed it open further, making the door open all the way.

Father’s study looked very chaotic and disorganized, which surprised Draco. Father was the neat-freak of the family, even more so than Mother. There were books and manuscripts and pamphlets laying everywhere, and several drawings and maps were suspended in the air with what looked like a Permanent Hovering Charm.

Draco quietly shut the door behind him. He didn’t want any nosy portraits or house elves interfering in this.

In here, the smell of dark magic was even stronger. If Draco hadn’t been used to the smell, he would have surely suffocated just from the ungodly stench.

He walked up to the desk in the middle of the room, inspecting the things on it. Broken wands, ancient leaflets that contained dark spells, and right smack in the middle of all the chaos, a book that looked suspiciously like a worn journal.

He picked it up and dusted it off. It was very simple looking, with a black leather binding and a leather strip in the middle that held the book together. Draco undid the clasp and opened it, flicking through the empty yellow pages.

Draco _knew_ that he shouldn’t take the diary out of the study, but something about it coaxed him and urged him to just take it away. It was a just a simple diary, after all. He could easily replace it with a look-alike and Father would be none the wiser. Besides, it didn’t look like he was using it anyways.

Clutching the book tightly to his chest, Draco walked out of the study room and closed the door behind him. He would return the book later, after he took a good look at it and tried to figure out just _what_ about it was so appealing.

(II)

It had been a week since Draco had picked up the book, and he had revealed nothing even remotely interesting about it. No matter how many times he got the house elves to perform spells on it, it still revealed nothing.

He sighed. He had hoped that the diary would at least yield something useful, but of course he was wrong.

He stood up from his bed and moved to his desk. He would try just a few more times to look at the diary, and if nothing happened he would return it to Father’s study and look for something else to do.

He opened the first page of the book and stared at it. What could possibly be so intriguing about the book that made Father keep it in his study?

He groaned in frustration. Nothing was working!

He picked up a quill from the top drawer. Since it didn’t have anything special about it, he might as well keep it for himself. He would find another one to replace it later.

_13th August 1996_ , He wrote on the top of the page.

Before he could continue, the words sunk into the page and disappeared.

Draco shrieked and threw the book at the wall, backing away from his desk as quickly as he could.

‘What the _fuck_?’ He thought, breathing heavily.

The book remained on the floor, unmoving. Draco eyed it warily.

Slowly, he approached the book, where it had fallen on the floor. He picked it up and dropped it on his desk hastily.

He sat down in front of it and opened to the first page. Instead of an empty page, there were _new_ words on the page.

_Hello, mystery person. May I ask why you threw me so violently against the wall?_

Draco gulped and sat at his desk, picking up his quill.

_You scared me, is all. What_ _are_ _you_?

The words sank into the page again, before more writing appeared.

_My name is Tom Riddle. And as you can see, I am a mere diary._

_My name is Draco Malfoy. And ‘mere’ diaries do not talk._

_Well, I do, Draco._

Draco was intrigued.

_How long have you existed?_

_I do not know, Draco, for I have no sense of time._

Draco frowned. _That is very strange._

_Quite_.

_You’re very interesting._

_So are you, Draco._

Draco knew that he wasn’t returning the book to the study.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns to Hogwarts and manages to get into a fight. With Potter, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy :)

(I)

It had been a few days since Draco discovered the diary, and he was already captivated, for lack of a better word. Tom was an excellent conversationalist, as well as a good listener. `

_Mother is just a shell of her old self now,_ Draco wrote. _When Father left, she became very depressed. She has not come out of her room for a long time._

_That is most unfortunate. How are you faring now?_

_Terribly,_ Draco admitted. _I have been bored out of my mind. At least, I was until I found you._

_Well, I am also pleased that you found me. It is rather boring to be by yourself for Merlin knows how long._

Draco laughed. _I have a question for you, Tom._

_What is it, Draco?_

_Does Father know that you exist?_

The page was blank for a moment before Tom’s neat cursive writing, not unlike Draco’s, inked itself onto the yellowed parchment.

_No. The only way for me to reveal myself to a person is for them to write in me. Your father did not think of doing that._

_If he did, would you have answered him?_

_Most likely not._

_Why?_

_Because I could sense his intentions, and they were not of my interest._

Draco frowned. _Why did you answer me then?_

_Mainly because I sympathized with you, and I could not find any ulterior motives in your actions._

Draco cracked a smile at that. _You sound a bit like me, you know._

_I’m sure I do, Draco. I’m sure I do._

(II)

Draco made his way through train corridor hastily. He had come early so he could find an empty compartment for himself and so he would avoid any unwanted people bothering him.

He made sure that his sleeves were pulled down as he walked briskly to the back of the train. He hadn’t gotten an opportunity to talk to Tom for two whole weeks because of _him._

Finally, at the back of the train, he found an empty compartment. He made his way inside and cast several locking charms and glamour runes onto the door. Nobody would be able to enter inside.

He dropped his black schoolbag on the cushioned chair and fished out the diary. He had cleaned it up a bit over the summer, and now the dark leather gleamed in the midday sunlight coming from the window.

He took out his Self-Inking Quill from his robe pocket and opened it.

_Hello, Tom._

The page was blank for a moment before Tom replied. _Hello Draco. Why were you so silent for such a long time?_

_It’s a long story._

_Are you alright?_

_Not really._

_Why?_

_I… was given a task. From him._

_Voldemort?_

Draco shuddered. _Yes._

_What is it?_

Draco looked around a bit nervously before replying. _I have to find a way to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts before the end of the year._

Tom was silent for a full minute before he replied. _That sounds very difficult._

_It is! There’s no way I can! But I have to find a way. Or else…_

_Or else what?_

_He’ll kill my parents._

_He sounds very unpleasant._

_He is, trust me._

_So why do you work for him?_

_I don’t have much of a choice, do I?_

Tom was silent again. _If I was human again, I would have helped you._

Draco was surprised, temporarily distracted from the gloomy task ahead of him. _I thought you were always a diary._

_No, I was not. Think of me as a consciousness simply trapped inside of a book._

_That is strange. Is there any way you can get out?_

_Not that I know of currently. Even if I knew, I would prefer to remain in the diary for now._

_Why?_

_Several reasons._

Draco could sense that Tom probably didn’t want to talk about it, so he dropped it. He was desperate for a change of topic, anyways.

_Alright then. Tell me, were you sorted into Slytherin?_

_Yes._

Draco smiled. _What year did you attend Hogwarts?_

_I started attending the school in 1938._

Draco was a bit shocked. _That was quite a long time ago._

_Indeed, it was._

For the rest of the train ride, Draco and Tom talked about the differences between the Hogwarts of Tom’s time and the Hogwarts of Draco’s time.

_It’s time to leave,_ Draco wrote dejectedly. He really was not eager to face anybody else.

_Do not worry, Draco. I’m sure there will be time for us to talk later._

Draco smiled again. _I do hope so._

(III)

Draco quickly gathered his things as the train screeched to a halt. He quickly stood up and left his cabin as other people were starting to gather their own things.

Of course, he just _had_ to run into Potter on the way.

The raven-haired teen looked rather sullen and had his hands stuck in the pockets of his abominable Muggle trousers. The Weasel and the Mudblood were nowhere in sight.

Draco supposed he was angry because of Sirius Black’s death. Even though Father was in jail, his daily correspondents still sent him updates on the Ministry and the Wizengamot happenings. Draco rarely read them, but he had skimmed through the one about Sirius Black. He felt conflicted about it, for some reason.

As Draco passed by him, he intentionally bodied him out of the way. There was no way he would give up an opportunity to make Potter feel like shit.

“Out of my way, Potty!” He sneered.

To his immense surprise, Potter grabbed his shoulder, spun him around _punched_ him. On the _nose_. Merlin, it hurt.

“Don’t talk to me, Malfoy!” Potter yelled.

“Are you fucking _stupid_?” Draco cried, using one hand to cradle his now-bleeding nose. He retaliated by taking his wand from his sleeve and casting a nasty Stinging Hex on Potter’s ugly face.

Potter didn’t even bother to take out his wand, the brute. He shoved Draco down on the carpeted floor and started punching his face like a _barbarian_.

Of course, Draco didn’t let him get away with it. For every punch Potter gave him, he responded with a jab to the head or a kick to his shin or whatever else he could do. As it was, Potter was on top of him and his range of movement was very limited.

Draco could distantly hear the chants of the excited students, but he was too busy trying to smash Potter’s fucking _face_ in to pay attention to them.

Finally, the Weasel managed to pull Potter off of Draco. He felt somebody else pull him away.

“Come back, you bastard!” Draco yelled, trying to break free from the person’s grasp.

Potter struggled angrily against Weasley’s grasp, and he looked positively _beastly_.

They were both interrupted, however, by the trolley witch appearing out of nowhere and hexing both of them with an _Impedimenta._

“What is this _nonsense_?” She shrieked. Her voice was shrill and painful to hear. “I’ll make sure that Headmaster Dumbledore hears of this _foolish_ behavior.”

With that, she turned around and left promptly. The crowd began to clear out, and Draco got up to dust himself.

“Draco, mate?” Draco recognized Blaise’s concerned voice behind him. He shrugged him off of and stalked away, making sure to throw a dark glare at Potter as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight may seem unnecessary, but its actually very important to the story :3
> 
> Also, if Harry seems a bit OOC, remember that this was the summer that Sirius died :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco dreads detention between him and Potter. Blaise almost finds out about Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short and so late! My dad and my brother just arrived from the airport, and I was really busy today :)
> 
> Enjoy!

(I)

_I have to serve detention for the rest of the term because of him,_ Draco wrote angrily. Dinner had ended a while ago, and Draco had run away from the Great Hall as quickly as possible to tell Tom what had happened earlier.

_That sounds unpleasant. What exactly is the detention?_

_We have to ‘cooperate’ and clean out the empty classrooms in the castle. All of them. By ourselves. And if we fight again, we’ll get another day added to our punishment. I almost lost my prefect’s badge because of him, the bastard._

_Perhaps Dumbledore will release you early. It is Harry Potter, after all._

Draco snorted. _Not likely. McGonagall would have his head if he did so._

_Well, I do hope the punishment isn’t too unbearable for the two of you._

_This is Potty we’re talking about, Tom. It’s going to be the absolute worst thing ever._

(II)

Just as Draco expected, all of the professors started up mountains of homework onto all the sixth years, as if their N.E.W.T.’s were just in a few days instead of a whole two years away. Normally, Draco would have appreciated the extra study materials, but unfortunately he was a bit occupied. Not just with the Dark Lord’s task, but also with his detentions with Potter.

They were only a few days in, and Draco was already at the end of his rope.

“Why in the world would you put it there?” He asked, disgusted. Potter was trying to move levitate of the desks one of the desks to the front of the classroom, much to Draco’s annoyance. “There’s enough space for you to put it on the left side, not there.”

Potter rolled his eyes. “If you want it there, put it yourself.”

Draco sneered. He levitated the desk, making sure that it hit Potter’s leg on the way to the empty space.

“Ow! Watch it, Malfoy.” Potter snarled. Draco noticed absently that it didn’t take much for Potter to get angry now. He supposed it was because of the _Daily Prophet_ and their rumors. Anybody with a brain would know that they were absolute hogwash, but then again there _were_ many idiots in the castle. Draco wondered how some of them even passed their classes.

“Stop being such a drama queen, Potty.” Draco rolled his eyes.

The rest of their detention was mostly uneventful, save for periodic exchange of insults and rude hand gestures. By the time they finished that classroom, dinner had already started.

Draco was not eager for what the rest of their punishment would entail.

(III)

_Potter’s such a prat,_ Draco wrote, annoyed. He had eaten a quick dinner of roast beef and potatoes before leaving the Great Hall early to go talk to Tom.

_What did he do this time?,_ Tom asked.

_He’s just so bloody annoying. He doesn’t have to anything; just seeing his face is enough to get me angry._ Draco wrote vehemently.

_You feel very strongly about him,_ Tom observed.

Draco sneered. _Of course I do, Tom. This is bloody Potty we’re talking about._

_Why do you hate him so strongly?_

_He rejected me in first year. And he’s a prat._

_Alright then._

Draco was thankful that the topic was dropped. He couldn’t stand to even think-

“Draco, what’s up?” Draco barely had a moment to close the diary before Blaise came and sat next to him on his bed.

“Blaise.” He smiled, trying to act like he hadn’t just been talking to a possessed diary a few seconds ago.

“How are you? You’ve been acting… strange for the last few days.” Blaise commented, raising a dark eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Draco sneered. He instinctively pulled his sleeve down, then winced. He hoped that Blaise hadn’t noticed the movement.

“What’s that?” Before Draco could stop him, Blaise grabbed the diary from his lap.

“Nothing!” He snapped, snatching it back from Blaise quickly.

“That sure doesn’t seem like ‘nothing.’” Blaise smirked. “What is it? A diary?”

“Definitely not.” Draco managed in his coldest voice. “It’s simply a notebook for my N.E.W.T.’s”

“Right.” Blaise didn’t seem very convinced. Luckily, Theo came in before Blaise could continue.

“Have you guys seen the Arithmancy homework? It’s simply intolerable. We’re already calculating the distance between Libra and Orion, and it’s just the first day!”

“You’re so dramatic, Theo.” Blaise said, exasperated. Theo narrowed his eyes.

“Excuse me?”

Thankful for the diversion, Draco slyly slipped the diary under his pillow. He would talk to Tom later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may not come out tomorrow, but I'll try and make it longer to make up for this one (^ｰ^)


	4. Chapter 4

(I)

Draco was frustrated. He had spent _hours_ perusing through countless library books, and he was no closer to solving his problem than he was at the beginning of the term, which was already over a month ago. All the books he could find about the enchantments in Hogwarts gave him absolutely no help whatsoever. Most of the protection wards were so complex, even Death Eaters couldn’t dream of breaking them.

He sighed and pushed the tower of books away. It was already late, and Pansy would surely get suspicious if he didn’t come for dinner. It wasn’t like he even ate, anyways.

He stuffed some of the books he hadn’t finished into his schoolbag and started to leave the library, making sure to avoid the eye of everybody inside. He knew he was being paranoid, but Merlin knew who was a Legilimens. Not that he wasn’t an accomplished Occlumens, but still.

By the time he got to the Great Hall, dinner was already well underway, and some people were already done with their meals.

He quickly walked over to the Slytherin table, making sure to make a face at Potter as he went by.

“Draco! Where were you?” Pansy exclaimed once he got to his usual seat.

“I was busy.” He said shortly, reaching out for the bowl to ladle some gravy over his roast turkey. She pursed her lips but remained quiet.

The moment dinner ended, he was out of the door and on the way to the library, ignoring Pansy’s calls for him to wait. Thankfully, all the halls were empty.

Once he got into the library, Madame Pince gave him a funny look but waved him in. The library closed at midnight, and it was only eight. Until then, he would try to read as much as possible.

He opened to the first book and started reading.

(II)

“I’ll start dusting the desks. You start cleaning out the cauldrons.”

“Why don’t _you_ clean out the cauldrons and _I_ dust the desks?”

Draco grit his teeth. “Just fucking do it, Potty.”

Potter grumbled under his breath but started siphoning leftover residue off of the old cauldrons. Draco rolled his eyes and started to dust the furniture.

This was their sixth classroom, and of course they just had to get an abandoned Potions lab. It was moldy, smelly, and disgusting.

Draco didn’t know how he was going to survive the rest of the punishment.

“Ow! Watch it, Malfoy!” Potter snarled when Draco ‘accidentally’ bumped into him, launching him face-first into the cauldron he was cleaning.

“Oops.” Draco smirked. “You should be more careful, Scarhead.”

Potter looked like he was a few seconds away from bursting out of anger. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Draco wrinkled his nose. Potter really _was_ such a brute. Draco could even see his nose hairs from where he was.

“Let’s not make this any harder than it already is, ok?”

Draco bristled. “ _Excuse_ me? If I recall, _you_ were the one who started it!”

“You pushed me, you wanker!”

“ _So_? Did you really need to punch me?” Draco asked, incredulously. He shook his head. “The _Prophet_ is right. You really _are_ mad.”

Potter let out a beastly cry and shoved Draco into the whiteboard. Draco was about to fight back when Potter’s eyes suddenly started glowing.

“Potter?”

“ _Draco_.”

Draco froze. He could recognize that voice anywhere. It was… _him_.

“I hope you are doing my tasssssk.” Potter hissed. His features were contorted into an evil grin.

Draco gaped at him, too scared to even _move._

Just as abruptly as before, Potter’s eyes stopped glowing. His features went back to normal.

“Malfoy?” He asked, perplexed.

Draco shoved him off and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Potter didn’t follow him.

(III)

_I swear to Merlin, it was his voice,_ Draco wrote fervently. Once he had gotten to his room, he had frantically dug out the diary and cast several privacy charms on his bed.

_Who’s voice?_

_Him. The Dark Lord._

_And it came out of Potter?_

_Yes._

_That is quite… alarming, to say the least._

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. _I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t like it._

_I would advise that you go back to the task at hand._

Draco groaned in frustration. _I’m not any closer than I was at the beginning of the term._

Tom was silent for a minute. _Have you heard of the Room of Requirement?_

Draco frowned. _Yes, I have. Potter and his supporters used it for their stupid club before the Inquisitorial Squad managed to break in. Why do you ask?_

_Because your solution lies in that room._

(III)

Draco stood in front of the empty wall, peering at it curiously. Tom had told him how to get in, but he was still skeptical about it.

He closed his eyes and walked back and forth the empty wall three times.

_I wish for a place to perform my task._

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked. Right in front of him, there was a door that had not previously been there before.

He slowly pushed it open and was awed by the room. It was impossibly big, and was full of many different things, from sofas and chairs to even a mini Potions lab in one corner. There were cabinets at random places in the room, along with bookshelves and stationary desks and whatnot.

“Merlin.” He swore under his breath. This was _amazing._

He quickly dug out the diary from his robe pocket and sat at one of the desks. Immediately, a quill appeared in his hand, already fully inked.

_Tom! This place is amazing!,_ Draco wrote excitedly.

_I told you so,_ Tom said. Draco was sure he could hear the smugness in the words.

_How did you know about this place?_

_I knew about many secrets of the castle from my time in Hogwarts._

_Were you well known? In Hogwarts?,_ Draco wrote eagerly. He was feeling slightly giddy from his discovery.

_Yes. In fact, I am still well known today._

_You are?,_ Draco wrote with a frown. _I’ve never heard of you before._

_Oh, you definitely have. But by a different name._

_What do you mean?_

Tom was silent for a full minute before he replied.

_Lord Voldemort is my past, present and future._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies!!! So, updating everyday or every two days is a bit unrealistic for me, so I'm just gonna change it to once or twice a week. Enjoy :D

(I)  
  


Draco sighed to himself as he absently stroked the hard leather of the diary. It had been a week since the… the incident, and Draco couldn’t even bring himself to even open the book, not to talk of actually writing in it and talking to Tom. Or rather, the Dark Lord.

Draco shuddered as he remembered what had happened. Once Tom had written it down, he had gone as white as a sheet and slammed the book shut. Even though he _knew_ he should leave the book behind and never touch it again, he still took it out of the Room of Requirement and back to his dorm. He had put it in the back of his locker and promised himself that he would never _ever_ touch it again.

Now, here he was, stroking it like it was a damn Kneazle.

But he had to wonder, how in Merlin’s saggy tits could Tom be Lord Voldemort? Of course, there was the possibility that he was lying, but something told Draco that there was no reason for someone to just _lie_ that they were the Dark Lord. It made absolutely no sense.

Draco knew that the only way he was going to get answers was to ask Tom about them himself. He wasn’t exactly eager to do so.

He sighed to himself and put the book away. He would think over it, but for now he was leaving it alone.

(II)

“Malfoy.”

Draco ignored Potter for the third time as he continued to direct the feather dusters to clean the ceiling of the classroom.

“Malfoy!”

“What?” He snarled, turning around to face Potter. Potter, for his part, at least looked a bit sheepish.

“I’m… sorry about what happened before.”

Draco bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to refrain from insulting Potter’s dead parents.

As much as he wanted to, he was still wary (and definitely _not_ scared) that it would lead to a repeat of what happened in their last detention.

“Just forget that it ever happened, Potty.” He sneered, turning back to face the patch of the ceiling he was cleaning.

They spent the rest of the detention in silence, and actually finished early, to Draco’s delight.

“Malfoy-“ Potter started. Draco pushed past him and stormed out of the room, not so much out of anger but rather so to get out of the room before anything _else_ happened.

Just like before, Potter watched him leave the room in silence. For some reason, Draco got the feeling that he knew more what had happened than he was letting on.

(III)

_Tom?_

_Hello Draco. How are you?_

Draco gulped. He was in the Room of Requirement and was almost at his breaking point right now. With the stress of detentions, combined with the anxiety over the Dark Lord’s task, the upcoming holidays (where he would have to live with the Dark Lord in his _home_ ) and general loneliness, he was not in a good headspace at the moment.

Eventually, he had just cracked up and brought out the diary again. It was a bit dusty, as he hadn’t used it in nearly a month now.

_Fine, I guess. I’m sorry I left for so long. I was just… scared,_ He admitted.

_It is alright. I expected that you would need some time to process it._

Draco took a deep breath. _Firstly, would you please explain exactly how you are the Dark Lord?_

Tom was silent for a few seconds, before answering. _Yes, but it is quite a long story._

_Please do tell._

_Very well. I am the younger version of Lord Voldemort, trapped inside of this book for an eternity._

_How? And why?_

_I do not expect of you to have heard of this before, but if you really must know, I am a Horcrux._

Draco frowned. _I’m not entirely sure, but the term seems a bit familiar for some reason._

_In simple terms, a Horcrux is a part of one’s soul that is separated from their body and bound to a vessel._

Draco felt his stomach lurch, as if he was going to vomit. _Splitting your… soul?_

_Yes. I will not go into detail about the ritual itself, but it is one of the darkest, if not the most, magic that one can do._

_So you are telling me that… you are a Horcrux?_

_That is correct._

Draco’s mouth went dry. _Does… the Dark Lord know that we… converse?_

_No, he does not._

Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. If the Dark Lord _could_ actually tap in to their conversations… well, Draco would be screwed, to say the least.

_So you’re a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul?_

_Yes. I was created while he was still attending Hogwarts, so I am stuck as the younger version of himself. The seventeen year old version of himself, to be precise._

_What did you look like?_ Draco asked, his curiosity getting the better of himself.

_I can show you._

_You can,_ Draco wrote, intrigued.

_Yes. There are several pictures of me in the school records. It shouldn’t be too hard to find one._

Draco smiled. _Alright then._

_How is the task going?_

Draco’s smile faded a bit. _Not so well. I can’t find anything that could help me get them into Hogwarts. Not to mention that the holidays are coming up._

_You should stay in school, then._

Draco frowned. _How?_

_Just tell your parents that you need more time to work on the project. They certainly wouldn’t want to risk you failing._

_But I have to take care of my mother._

_Your mother will be fine, I promise you that. She’s stronger than you give credit for._

Draco hesitated. _Are you sure?_

_Yes, do not worry about it too much. Besides, you’ll get to spend some time by yourself as well. You seem like you need it._

Draco smiled. _Thank you, Tom._

_I hope you’re not becoming a sap, Draco. I may have to stop talking to you again._

Draco laughed. _Haha, very funny, Tom. Very funny._


	6. Chapter 6

(I)

Time flew impossibly quickly for some strange reason, and soon Draco found himself holed away in the Room of Requirement while all of his friends were busy taking their luggage to the Hogwarts Express. He had muttered a quick goodbye to Pansy and Blaise before they left, and patted Crabbe and Goyle on the shoulders as well. He knew that they were all worried about him but didn’t know the exact reason why. Draco would prefer that it stayed that way.

Due to a much needed break from the Dark Lord’s task looming over his head, he decided to spend his day looking at all of the former school records in order to actually see Tom’s face. He was a bit anxious, to be honest. It was like taking a big step in their relationship, and Draco knew that there was no going back after this. It wasn’t as if he wanted to, anyways.

_You’d be surprised at how many records Hogwarts had kept in throughout all these years,_ Draco commented dryly. The Room of Requirement had provided a library of past Hogwarts student records for him, and it had taken him quite a bit of time to locate the class of 1945. However, he had discovered several different people’s records during his search, including his parent’s and Professor Snape’s. His father had rather looked like him, although he was much broader and more masculine. Draco knew that he looked a lot like his mother, even more so than he looked like his father. He had her facial features, her posture, even a bit of her build as well.

Another bright side was Draco had found a quill deep inside his school trunks that allowed him to dictate what he wrote to Tom, instead of writing. It was much more convenient, as he and Tom sometimes had lengthy conversations that made his hands ache afterwards.

_You shouldn’t be surprised, Draco. You are even lucky that the Room only provided you the records for just the last few decades. It could have chosen to give you ones that date all the way back to the 10 th century._

Draco smiled fondly. _Whatever. Anyways, I’ve narrowed it down to your year now. I just need to find your name._

_It shouldn’t be too hard. After all, I did receive myriads of awards during my stay at Hogwarts. I daresay that I was quite the model student._

_I daresay that you have quite the ego, Tom._

_Brat._

Draco laughed at that. _Did you win the Medal for Magical Merit? If you did, I think I should be able to find you._

_Of course I did, Draco._

Draco rolled his eyes. He flipped through the hefty book to the Awards Section. It didn’t take him long to find the Magical Merit medal.

There, with his picture filling up the entire page, was Tom Riddle.

Draco was quite shocked, to say the least.

Tom was bloody _handsome_. He had an aristocratic face with jet black hair that was tousled artfully, some of curls covering his forehead. His deep brown eyes stared at Draco, and even though it was a just a picture it felt as if they were looking into his soul. His sharp cheekbones, his structured jaw, _everything_ about his screamed ‘ _sex god.’_

Draco blushed heavily, thankful that Tom couldn’t see him. How in the world had the Dark Lord been so… so _handsome_ when he was younger? Now, to be completely honest, he looked like a shriveled up snake.

He was a bit speechless at the moment, so he brought out his plain quill from his pocket and picked up the book from where it was beside him.

_Wow. You looked very… different, compared to how the Dark Lord looks now._

_Are you alright? You seem quite flustered._

Draco blushed harder at that. _Shut it,_ he wrote aggressively.

_I knew it,_ Tom wrote. Draco could feel the smugness radiating off of the diary.

_Whatever._

_Are you sure about that, Draco?_

Draco was _definitely_ not sure.

(II)

By the time Draco left the Room of Requirement, it was already time for dinner. He headed down the empty hallways with the diary clutched tightly in his hands. There would be very few people remaining behind, meaning that he could talk to Tom during dinner without then risk of anyone spying on him.

Just as he expected, the Great Hall was quite empty, with only a few students remaining. Most of them had gathered at the Hufflepuff table, and the ones that didn’t were busy reading. The Slytherin table was completely empty.

Draco sat down at his usual spot and ladled some beef stew into his bowl, along with a few slices of fresh bread. He was famished from staying in the Room all day, and it didn’t take him long to finish up his food.

Feeling sated, he opened up the diary and started to write.

_Hello Tom. I just finished dinner._

_Hello Draco. How are you?_

_I’m alright, although it’s quite weird staying in Hogwarts for the holidays. I’ve never done his before._

_It’s not as bad as it seems. Besides, you have the Room of Requirement to keep you busy._

_And my task,_ Draco wrote dejectedly.

_Cheer up a little. At least you can focus on it fully now. And I’ll still be here to help you whenever you need it._

Draco bit his lip. _If you don’t mind, I wanted to do some more research._

_On what?_

Draco hesitated before writing it down. _Horcruxes._

Tom was silent for a few seconds. _That’s fine. Although, if I may ask, why?_

_I’m just a bit curious about them and what they are._

_Well, I advise that you look somewhere else besides the Hogwarts library. Even the restricted section doesn’t contain much about them._

_Maybe the Room of Requirement could help?_

_Well,_ Tom paused for a bit, as if contemplating his words. _I see no reason why the Room wouldn’t help you. As far as I’m concerned, there aren’t any restriction charms on what it can do._

_Hopefully, then, it will have what I need._

_It definitely will._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The subtle flirting starts to come up a little in this chapter ;)
> 
> How you enjoy!

(I)

The next week passed by at an odd pace. Between hiding in the Room of Requirement, talking to Tom and the occasional visit to Hogsmeade, everything felt suspended in time. The days passed by slowly and quickly at the same time, and soon it was already Christmas Eve.

For some strange reason, Draco enjoyed the winter holidays this year just as much as he always did. It felt nice to just pretend that nothing existed, as if he was just floating through time. It was invigorating and calming and _exhilarating_ in a way that he couldn’t explain.

All of the other students had gone outside to play with the snow that had just come a few days ago, but he was alone in his dorm and tucked under the covers of his bed, with the diary and the special quill hovering over his head. The water from the Black lake cast broken beams of light into the dorm, further creating an aesthetic that Draco couldn’t manage to describe in words.

Their conversations had been of nothing consequential, save for the studying Draco was doing on Horcruxes and the infrequent tips Tom sometimes gave him to help with his task in the future. The Room of Requirement was a _blessing_ , and whoever made it surely was surely a godsend.

_I found something quite interesting today,_ Draco smiled. The quill quickly wrote down his words in his neat cursive as he spoke.

_What is it?_

_I found a specific book about Horcruxes in the Room of Requirement today._ He hesitated. _There are… several rituals in them. One of them is a projection spell. In essence, it allows the consciousness in the book to take a temporary, ghost-like form._

When Tom didn’t respond, Draco cursed himself. _I didn’t mean to offend you, Tom, I was just-_

_Thank you._

Draco froze for a moment. _What?_

_I said thank you, Draco. Do keep up._

Draco laughed. _Sorry. I just thought that you were offended._

_Offended? Why would I be?_

_Because you’re a cynic? And a moody teenager?_

_Hush, you brat. As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I would very much like the opportunity to have a physical, if not entirely corporeal, body._

Draco smiled. _That’s good. It’s going to take some time, though, because I have to study the instructions and get the materials I need. I would estimate a month at most, so I hope that’s not too inconvenient for you._

_As long as I am able to come out, I shall wait for as long as it takes._

Draco snickered. _You sound like the male protagonist in one of mother’s trashy romance novels._

_You are making my ancestors roll in their graves, Draco._

Draco laughed out loud.

(II)

_Merry Christmas, Tom!,_ Draco wrote cheerily. He had just woken up and was feeling too lazy to get his dictating quill from his drawer, so he had just grabbed his normal one from the top of his bedside table.

_Merry Christmas, Draco. I still do not see the excitement that comes with the holiday season._

_It’s a lot of things really. Especially the gift-giving. Didn’t your parents give you gifts?_

_My mother died when I was a child, and I never knew my father._

Draco froze. _Oh. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel upset._

_It’s alright. As it is, the only thing that used to get me remotely excited was my birthday._

_When is it?_ Draco asked curiously.

_December 31st._

_You were born on the last day of the year? That’s quite interesting._

_When is your birthday?_

_It’s a much more boring date than yours, but if you must know, it’s June 5th._

_That’s not necessarily a boring date. It is the day you were born, isn’t it?_

Draco blushed. _And you call me a sap._

_You’re the one who reads his mother’s romance novels, not me._

Draco blushed even more. _I do not!_

_Are you quite sure of that? If I recall, you seemed to have memorized the behavior of the male protagonists. Seems a bit suspicious, doesn’t it?_

_Shut up, you prick._

(III)

_It needs quite a bit of ingredients, but it shouldn’t be too hard to find them,_ Draco said to the diary as he looked at the grimoire. The projection ritual was complex, and would take quite a bit of time, but it would be worth it at the end.

_Are you sure you can do this? It will be challenging, you know._

_I’m not the one to back down from a challenge, Tom. Besides, it would be nice to see you in real life, even if you’re more or less a ghost._

Tom was silent, as if contemplating his words. _Very well. However, if it becomes too difficult, I will not ask you to continue with it. Ancient rituals can be quite tricky, and runes are very easy to mistranslate._

_I’ll be fine, Mother,_ Draco smirked.

_Brat._

_What do you sound like?,_ Draco asked suddenly. _Sorry, forget about that. I was just a bit-_

_Why don’t you find out?_

_What do you mean?,_ Draco frowned.

_There are spells that you can use to convert my words into actual speech, of you wish to seek them._

_Really?_

_No, I was just having a laugh._

The sarcasm set Draco back on familiar grounds and he rolled his eyes again. _Rude. But to be serious, there are?_

_Yes. In fact, I am almost entirely sure that the grimoire you’re holding contains one of such spells._

When Draco hesitated to reply, Tom spoke up.

_It is alright. I will not force you into doing so._

_No, no, I do want to. I was just… thinking about it._

_Are you nervous?_

_Yes,_ Draco admitted. He marveled absently just how free he was with Tom, compared to his other friends, even Pansy and Blaise. He didn’t hesitate to tell Tom how he felt whether he was happy or angry or scared or _anything._ It felt nice and freeing in a way that he hadn’t felt before.

_I’ll guide you through the process, if you are willing. If you are not, as I said earlier, I understand._

_I do want to. I’ll do it._

_Alright. It should be under the chapter that has something to do with bodily functions._

Draco chewed his lower lip as he scanned through the table of contents, until he spotted a chapter that read _The Body and the Senses_.

He flipped to the page with no small amount of anticipation. A few pages in, he found the right spell.

_Are you ready, Tom?,_ He asked, taking his wand out of his casual robes and holding it carefully in position, just like the book instructed.

_I am ready whenever you are, Draco._

Draco took a deep breath.

“ _Ne loquamini loquentes_.” He whispered, flicking his wand upwards once and bringing it down in two big sweeping motions.

“Tom?” He asked, hesitantly.

“Draco.” The voice was deep, a bit hoarse, but unmistakably clear.

Tom.


	8. GOOD NEWS

Hey guys! I have some really good news :D

Basically, I'm making an art and fic collab with an artist/writer for a Drarry fic! Her @ on Tumblr is faevorite-main-blog and her @ on ao3 is just fae_vorite :)

It's going to be a multi-chaptered work with a few art pieces in it! The first chapter should probably be out in a few days! It's a Hades and Persephone AU, but darker and smuttier :3

I'm probably going to have to pause this for a while, but I may still update irregularly. Once I'm done with the collab, I'll get back to writing this full time. I promise I'm not abandoning it!

Thanks for reading this so far, and I hope you enjoy the collab :D


End file.
